


The Purple Arow

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Donna is a bitch, F/F, F/M, Felicity is the Arrow, Roy is Felicity's brother, Sasha replaces raisa, Slow Burn Olicity, adorable bestie Felicity, and like half of Tommy...though Tommy is in here too, olicity au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak was a millionaire playgirl, but after spending five years stranded on an Island called Lian Yu, she decides to hang up her old life of lust in exchange for a chance at honoring her father’s life by fighting crime and saving the city he once helped destroy. (Reversed Arrow plot) (Oliver has Felicity’s life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Reuinons

**Author's Note:**

> So, short starter-chapter, though the next one is longer! Just an FYI, though Oliver is in this first chapter he is not going to appear again until (around) chapter 4! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S, I have no Clue why Tommy uses words like "Hots", Yup that will be avoided next time..

_“Woman found after being missing for five years.”_ The news reporter announces.

“Tommy, turn that up, would you?” Oliver Queen asks his best friend, Tommy Merlyn.

“What?” Tommy muffles a fake gasp, “I thought you were the computer genius?” He asks.

Oliver glares at him in response. Ever since Oliver got arrested the year before for hacking into Starling National Bank, Tommy took any change he could get to mention it. The only reason Oliver got released was because his ex-girfriend Laurel Lance took the fall for him. Tommy had been resentful of Oliver ever since then. Truth is, Tommy was also in love with Laurel, but had too much respect for his friendship with Oliver to pursue it. 

“Hahaha, You’re so funny.” Oliver grunts. “But smart guy, that’s a TV. Now would you turn the damn thing up?”

“Fine.” Tommy picks up the remote and turns the volume up to 8.

**_“_** _Felicity Smoak, Daughter of millionaires Damian Darhk and Donna Smoak, returns home after five years missing. She was presumed to be dead after her father’s boat, “Darhk Gambit” was found at the bottom of the northern China sea._ “ 

Seeing archive footage of the petite blonde, attired in a short pink pencil skirt, Tommy lets out a high pitched whistle. 

“Tommy!” Oliver exclaims. “That’s my bosses kid!” It was true. After the supposed death of her daughter and ex-husband, Miss. Smoak, took over the company that Oliver worked for, “Smoak Inc.” (Previously known as “Darhk Enterprises”) 

“What’s your problem? It’s not like she can hear you. Besides look at her, she wasn’t- isn’t,” Tommy corrects himself, “Exactly the most put together person in the world.” Tommy says pointing at the screen. 

_“Miss. Smoak was known for her numerous escapades with the law, most noticeable her verbal attack on a member of the media.“_ Censored clips of the blonde swearing towards a tall man with a microphone are shown on the monitor. 

“That was a long time ago Tommy!” Oliver explains, “I doubt she is still like that!“ 

“Oh come on man, don’t tell me have the hots for this chick!”

* * *

                               **\- Starling General Hospital** -

“Mrs. Smoak-” “That’s Miss. Smoak.” Donna corrects.

 

“Right; Miss. Smoak,” The doctor corrects himself, “I am afraid I must warn you. It is incredibly unlikely that your daughter will return to the way she was before the-” He pauses, “Incident. 20% of her body is covered in scars. As of now, she has yet to say a word to any of our Psychologists.”

“C-Can I see her?” Donna asks, voice barely a whisper.

 

“Of course mam.” The doctor reaches forward, turning the handle and opening the door.

Slowly, Donna walks in. She stands there, her back turned to the wall. Through her tank top she sees several scars, and a tattoo of a dragon that Donna is certain was not there five years ago.

 

“Honey? I-it’s me, mom.”

Felicity turns around, even through the small smile that spreads upon her face, anyone could see the darkness that shined through.

“Hi mommy.” She responds with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Oh my baby girl, my precious baby girl.” Donna engulfs her daughter in a hug, as tears stream down her face.

 

“I missed you, baby.” 

 

“I missed you too, momma.”

 

## TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally returned home to "Queen Mansion" Felicity reunites with her younger brother, Roy, and meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two everyone! 
> 
> While Writing this at least 80% of planned ideas went out the window, BUT, I added quite a few elements on the post to make up for it! It just sorta happened..
> 
> Crap it's short again...

With no severe injuries Felicity was released from Starling General the next morning, "Just for observation", the Doctor's had said in response to Donna's constant questioning of why her daughter could not return home that night. 

They road home in silence, the only sound was the echoing of soft rain landing upon the window shield. The expensive black car slowed to a stop in front of 'Queen Mansion', though castle would be a better name in Felicity's opinion. 

After years spent in the wilderness the thought of sleeping in such a large house excited Felicity to her core. 

"Wow," Felicity mumbles, uncomfortably taking the drivers offered hand out of the the car.

"It's just like a remembered it." She looks at her mother and lifts the corners of her lips slightly, a smile meant to please Donna more then it was to show her own happiness.

Donna grabs her daughters hand and leads her up the stairs towards the front door.

Honestly, all the hand holding was getting old in Felicity's opinion, "Were people always this clingy?" She wonders. 

A girl; fitted in a light blue maids uniform, opens the door, smiling, she looks up at Felicity, eyes wide, "I am overjoyed that you're home Miss. Smoak," She says, in a thick Russian accent. 

The girl closes the door behind them, "Sasha!" Snaps Donna in a testing tone. Sasha's face drops as she lowers her head in a look of defeat.

"Hey, no it's okay!" Felicity reassures, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Sasha, right?" She pauses, waiting for the maid's nod in response, "Thank you. It's good to be home."

Felicity ignores her mothers eye roll and watches as the young girl, no older then 20, runs up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time.

"'licicity?" A teenaged boy asks, moving out of Sasha's way as she runs past. 

"R-Roy!" Felicity yells opening her arms for her already running, younger brother. "Oh god, I missed you so much." He says throwing his arms around her. 

"Oh, I’ve missed you too baby brother!" Felicity responds, her mouth widening to the first real smile she has given since she returned. 

"Alright!" Donna says clapping her hands, "Why don't we get washed up for dinner, shall we?" looking at Roy she continues, "Hun, why don't you walk Felicity up to her old room,?"

* * *

 

"Mom hasn't changed a thing since-," Roy begins turning the knobs on the French style doors to Felicity's room. 

Felicity  gently places a hand on her little brothers shoulder, "It's okay, Roy." Roy nods moving to the side, letting his sister walk inside her childhood room. 

"Woah," Felicity gasps. The room was cluttered, though from the lack of dust, the maids had clearly been Maintaining the space. 

Picking up a package of extra-large condoms from the white table besides Felicity’s bed, Roy laughs, "Bet you didn't need these back on that island, huh?"

Felicity glares in response.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" He begins quickly, mentally kicking himself,"I-I-i was just trying to make things less awkward!" He explains. 

Felicity giggles, "Roy! Calm down! It's fine! Seems like you still have that terrible sense of humor!" 

She says, swatting Roy on the arm. 

* * *

 

 

"So, Elliot, remember Elliot? No? That’s okay. He has been asking about you. A lot. Just a fair warning, his looks have not gotten better with age." Roy stresses vainly.

"Speaking of the Parkinson's, Eleanor would love to have dinner with you sometime this week, sunshine; how does that sound?" Donna asks, sipping her water.

"Mmhmm, yeah, great." Felicity mumbles, bored with the conversation. A crash turns the head of all three Smoak's,

  Sasha yells something that Felicity can only understand in Russian, bending down to pick up the smashed plates that had fallen out of her grasp and on to the carpeted ground.

Donna places her head into her hands and sighs, "not this again," she whispers.

Felicity quickly runs to the adolescent, helping the girl pick up the shards of painted ceramic. 

"Miss. Smoak, it's okay! Please, sit down, enjoy your meal, I apologize for the disruption,"

Felicity continues to sweep the pieces in to her hand, "It's no trouble at all. And it's Felicity, no need for formalities!"

"As you wish Mis- Felicity." Sasha says in her thick accent, picking up the last piece of China before running back into the kitchen. "That girl," Donna sighs, " I don't know how much longer I can handle her. She is here for some type of foreign exchange trip," She explains, "Ah well, she will be headed back to school in a couple of months, hopefully we will survive until then." Donna gets up and walks towards the stairs, leaving her empty plate behind.

 "Ignore her." Roy says, gathering his and Donna's plates, "She's intense..a lot.. But, it’s been tough for her..For all of us really." He continues, walking the plates into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha was not AT ALL planned! I was going to have her there just holding the door, (Completely nameless) But then I gave her a line AND THEN I fell in love with her potential, so yes, in this story Sasha replaces Raisa (the maid from the pilot) and becomes Felicity's bestie, because I mean, Why not?


End file.
